The present invention relates to latch arrangements, and in particular latch arrangements for use within doors of cars (automobiles).
Known car doors include latches for releasably retaining the car door in a closed position. Such latches can be locked when the car is left unattended or even when an occupant is in the vehicle so as to prevent access to the vehicle by unauthorised people.
Such latches can be moved between a locked and unlocked condition either by manual means such as by operating an inside sill button or an exterior key barrel, or they can be powered between the locked and unlocked conditions by a power actuator, which can be controlled remotely by, for example, infrared devices.
A problem with such power locking/unlocking is that in the event that power is lost, for example, during a road traffic accident or as a result of a flat battery, it may not be possible to change the state of the lock. Thus where a vehicle is in use and the doors are locked and the vehicle is involved in a road traffic accident, the occupant of the vehicle may find themselves locked in the vehicle immediately following the crash. This clearly has safety implications. Furthermore the power actuator is expensive to produce and manufacture.